Follow the Butterflies
by pinkkumbrellla
Summary: Ella and Sophie Hammerstein, a pair of twins about as innocent as Fred and George Weasley, sneak out to steal Potions ingredients. They soon find themselves encountering bunny slippers, lip gloss, Fred and George’s fireworks, and...the rubber ducky song?
1. The Hills Are Alive

chapter one: The Hills Are Alive With the Sound of Music

At 3:15 in the morning, a set of twins sneak out of their common room to steal ingredients from Professor Snape's private stores. No, it's not Fred and George Weasley. It's Ella and Sophie Hammerstein, pranksters to rival Fred and George, for after all, they were taught by notorious duo themselves. All was quiet as the two snuck out, which was odd, especially for Hogwarts. However, Ella and Sophie were too intent on their mission to notice something like that.

As they crept down the stairs into the dungeons, they heard some sort of a screech.

"Is he torturing a bird?" Sophie whispered to Ella.

"Maybe it's a chicken," Ella whispered back.

"A chicken is a bird, you idiot!" said Sophie.

Ella clapped her hand over Sophie's mouth. "Shut up, before he hears you! We don't want to get caught. Remember what happened last time?"

Sophie nodded. Neither girl wanted to go through that again, polishing Snape's potion trophies once was enough. Last time they had to listen to all of his stories about his victories and how they would be lucky if they were even half the genius he was. It went on for hours! Of course, it could be worse. But then again, probably not.

Both girls peeked around the corner. Neither could believe what they saw.

There stood Snape, with curlers in his hair, wearing a fuzzy pink robe. The screeching noise turned out to be Snape singing "The Hills Are Alive" from The Sound of Music. Loudly. It was the worst thing either girl had ever heard, and they'd heard Ron Weasley sing. Which trust me, doesn't sound like singing at all.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music!_

Snape's voice echoed throughout the dungeon and the girls immediately stuck their fingers in their ears.

"Let's just get what we came for and get out!" cried Ella, cringing.

"Are those _bunny slippers_?" whispered Sophie incredulously.

Ella looked at Snape's feet. To her amazement there were pink bunny slippers there, smiling happily. She shuddered. It was just too creepy. Why in the world would Snape, one of the most hated teachers Hogwarts ever had, be wearing bunny slippers? Her mind just couldn't grasp it. Snape wearing _bunny slippers_? Impossible.

Ella shook her head and poked Sophie, hard. She was staring at Snape as though he had turned into You-Know-Who. Sophie was frozen in shock.

"Ow! What was that for?" shrieked Sophie.

"I had to snap you out of it _somehow_. Now come on, we should get out of here. And soon." Ella reached into the cabinet and snatched the boomslang skin. She grabbed Sophie's hand and ran. Their footsteps echoed throughout the dungeons. The horrible, screeching voice of Snape suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Run faster!" Ella screamed in Sophie's ear. They thundered up the steps and ran into the first empty classroom they found.

Panting, they searched the room for a place to hide. There was a bookshelf positioned over a corner, far from the door.

"Perfect!" gasped Sophie. "We can hide behind there."

They quickly climbed over it and dropped into the space behind the bookshelf.

"Man that was close!" said Ella. "We're so lucky Snape didn't catch us. We would've been dead meat, especially since we saw him in his slippers."

Both girls giggled despite themselves. They heard the door creak open as they tried to muffle their laughter. In walked Professor Dumbledore, who was talking to Hagrid. Judging by the looks on their faces, it was about something very important.

Ella and Sophie looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, as twins often do--iwhat were they talking about, and what on earth were they doing up at three in the morning?/i The professors spoke in hushed tones, but they heard something about a meeting.

Hagrid was wearing a serious expression as he exited the room behind Dumbledore. Sophie motioned for Ella to follow her out. But Sophie, being clumsy as she is, tripped over--well, she didn't really trip over anything, she just tripped. Anyway, Ella then tripped over Sophie. Hagrid, hearing the racket they made, reentered the classroom.

"Hi, Hagrid," chorused the twins cheerfully. Hagrid gave them a funny look.

"What are yeh doin' in here at this hour?" he asked.

"We were…er…well…uh…looking for our Transfiguration homework! Yeah, we thought we left it in here." The twins gave him their best innocent look.

Hagrid gave them another funny look, but went on to say, "Yeh'd best be off before someone else catches yeh. Besides, I'd better get back home, my chimaera egg'll be hatchin' anytime now. Now, don't go around repeatin' that." He left in a hurry, obviously kicking himself for letting that last bit slip.

Ella and Sophie sighed in relief. They were lucky it was Hagrid who caught them. Anyone else would have given them detention or handed them over to Filch. They were lucky this time, but they knew that there was no way they would get that lucky again.

They quickly hightailed it to another empty room.

This room was obviously not a classroom. The twins had never been there before, so they weren't sure. It didn't matter what it was used for, though, they heard footsteps. The girls searched yet again for a place to hide. This room wasn't quite as accommodating as the last, so they had to make do with hiding behind a curtain.

They quickly pulled it aside and got behind it, making themselves as small as possible. Ella and Sophie watched as all of the Hogwarts teachers entered the room one by one.

Sophie came to a sudden realization. "This must be the teacher's lounge," she whispered.

"And they must be having a meeting or something. Why else would they all be here?" finished Ella. She rifled looking through her pockets, looking for something. "Darn! I must've left the Extendable Ears in the common room last night. And those were the 'new and improved' ones Fred and George gave us, too!"

Sophie gave her sister a look as if to say "You idiot!" and reached into her own pocket.

"Here, we can share mine," she said.

They put the pieces in their ears and threw it into the room. Listening intently, they continued to watch the teachers in the room.

"I can't hear anything!" whispered Ella.

"Neither can I," said Sophie. The only thing she could hear was a sort of distant buzzing. It was quite annoying, really. "Remind me later to talk to Fred and George. Someone needs to tell them that they're not so brilliant after all. How long do you think this will last? I can't stand sitting here not knowing what's going on."

Just as that was said, the teachers filed out of the room. McGonagall stopped at the door, as if she thought someone was still in the room. She glanced around, shrugged, and closed the door, leaving the twins in utter darkness. The twins let out a sigh of relief, but remained behind the curtain a few minutes longer, just in case.

"Is it safe to leave?" whispered Ella.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try," said Sophie climbing out from behind the curtain. "Come on," she said and headed for the door.

Ella, being the more cautious of the two, stayed behind, making sure the curtain was just as they found it.

"No time for that!" said Sophie impatiently. "You saw the look on McGonagall's face. Knowing her, she'll back any minute to check again."

"Oh, all right," said Ella, reluctantly following her sister out the door.

Their footsteps echoed through the halls as they climbed the stairs. Hearing, the noise, the two girls decided to crawl. It was slower, but much safer.

"I wonder what that was about," said Ella. "It was obviously something important. I don't know about you, but I wish I knew what they were saying. It was just so odd, teachers don't have meetings like that, at least not in the middle of the night…"

"I do too, but right now we need to find Fred and George," said Sophie, "something's wrong with these Ears, and they should be able to help us. If we plan on finding out what all that was about, we'd best find them first. I don't have my original Ears anymore, and I know you don't either. We have to get these fixed before we do anything else. Oh, and we'd better drop off this boomslang skin, too. I don't want to think about what would happen if we were caught with it."

"Yeah," agreed Ella, "I'm sure brewing Polyjuice Potion is breaking plenty of school rules."

With that they headed towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That was where their unfinished potion was brewing. No one wanted to be in there, not with Myrtle throwing tantrums all the time.

As they reached the bathroom, the girls were surprised to hear giggles coming from within. Since when did Moaning Myrtle giggle? Knowing something was up they carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

There stood Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, doing something no one would ever expect out of the menacing trio. They were trying on lip gloss! Ella and Sophie tried their hardest not to laugh.

"Hmmmmm…" they heard Draco say, "I'm not sure this is my color. What do you think? Crabbe? Goyle?"

But his cronies were too busy trying on their own lip gloss to respond. There was millions of it! There had to have been at least 150 tubes of the stuff spread on the counter. Plus, there was a bagful on the floor next to them. It was any girl's dream. Well, any girl's but Ella's and Sophie's, there was no way they would waste their time with that stuff when there was an adventure to be had. Or a prank to play.

With their hands over their mouths to stifle the laughter, Ella and Sophie watched as Malfoy strutted up and down the room like a runway model, blowing kisses to imaginary fans. "Yes, yes, I know, darling," he exclaimed. "I am the most beautiful person in the whole world." Then he plucked an imaginary pen and notepad out of the air and proceeded to sign autographs.

"To my most adoring fan," he said dramatically. "Much love, Draco Malfoy." Then he signed his name with a flourish and blew more kisses.

That was when a giggle escaped Sophie. Ella hurried to stifle it, but she was too late. It rang across the bathroom, making all three boys jump.

"RUN!" screamed Sophie. The twins took off running; Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle close behind.

The girls ran madly, knocking over quite a few things on the way, until they got to the Ravenclaw common room and ducked inside screaming the password.

"We'd better hide," said Ella, "I'm sure they heard the password, they were right behind us."

"Well, they wouldn't have heard it if you hadn't screamed it like that," Sophie responded as they hid behind a giant plant in the corner (their Head of House being good friends with Professor Sprout had its advantages).

To their surprise, it wasn't the boys who stepped in the common room, but Professor Snape. He looked around the room menacingly. It was as though he knew they were there, but not quite sure where. He began searching the room immediately, knocking over chairs and throwing pillows. A loud boom filled the air as he reached the twins' hiding place.

Disgusted, he turned around, and went to find the source of the boom, cursing as he went.

The twins waited a few moments and went to investigate themselves; they were sure that Fred and George were responsible for whatever made that noise. And they had to talk to those two.


	2. Mr Norris

Ella opened the common room door slowly and peeked outside. She saw Snape rushing down one of the staircases and Fred and George peeking from a door a little ways down the hallway. Sophie followed her out of the common room and into the room she had seen Fred and George peeking out of. 

"Alohomora," Ella whispered, pointing her wand at the doorknob. Upon opening the door, they came across Fred and George looking rather petrified.

"What are you doing here?" the two Weasley boys said together.

"We could ask you the same," Sophie responded.

"Alright, I suppose we can trust our fellow pranksters," George said with a grin. Ella felt her face flush slightly; his smile made her heart flutter.

"We set off some of our fireworks," Fred said with a mischievous grin identical to the one George was wearing. "Filch'll have a fit, he hasn't a clue how to get rid of them. Now, what are you two up to at this hour?"

"Potion ingredients, from Snape's private stores," Ella said. "We came across Snape--er, showing his feminine side."

"Oh, you mean his fuzzy pink robe and bunny slippers? Trust us, you could've come across him much worse--remember that one time, Fred?" George said.

Fred shuddered. "That was incredibly disturbing; I had nightmares for weeks! Oh, you don't want to know," he added upon seeing the identical inquisitive faces of Ella and Sophie.

"Oh, we wanted to tell you, those Extendable Ears of yours aren't so great after all," Sophie said. Fred and George snickered.

"Well, if they were our 'new and improved' ones, I'd be pretty surprised if they worked," Fred said as he and George looked at each other, snickering.

Ella glared at Sophie. Sophie glared right back. They couldn't believe they had fallen for a Weasley trick again! They had promised each other to be on the look out for one, especially after the last one those two had pulled. They were absolutely furious! Not at Fred and George though, who could be mad at them? But at each other.

"You're the one who forgot yours," Sophie snapped.

"You're the one who was stupid enough to carry the prank ones!" Ella exclaimed. "We couldn't hear what the teachers were talking about because of YOU! It was something important, too!"

"Yeah," Sophie fired back, "well, you fell for it too! You were the one who threw the old ones away. If it wasn't for you and your stupidity we would already know what was going on! If you care to remember it was you who-"

A voice outside suddenly yelled "OW!" All four of them jumped. Peeking out the door, Ella saw Peeves frantically trying to put out the fire on his smoking head, cursing under his breath.

Although he wasn't aware of it, Peeves had actually helped someone for once. If the argument had gone on any longer there would have been fists flying.

"I think a firework hit Peeves," she whispered. "Why else would his head be smoking?" She and Sophie dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Anyway," George said loudly, "we should go try and figure out what that teacher's meeting was about; they wouldn't meet at three-thirty in the morning if it wasn't something important!"

"Yeah, we should," Sophie said, recovering from her fit of giggles. "Fred, why don't you and I go down to Snape's office; he's bound to have something there. And Ella and George, you can walk around and try to find other teachers, particularly Hagrid. You know how bad he is at keeping secrets."

"Fine by me," George said, giving Ella one of his charming Weasley smiles. She felt her heart skip a beat as he put his hand on her shoulder and lead her carefully out of the room.

Fred and Sophie passed Peeves on their way to Snape's office, muttering under his breath about "those bloody fireworks" and "get back at those Weasleys." He glared at Fred as he walked by and made a rude hand gesture, but did nothing more. For the moment, he was busy trying to put out the fire.

As they neared Snape's office, they heard footsteps echo throughout the hallway.

"Hurry!" squeaked Sophie as Fred quickly muttered "Alohomora!" Leaving the door open just a crack, they saw Filch looking at Mrs. Norris with a terrified look on his face.

"M-mrs. Norris--you're n-not a sh-she?" he stuttered. Mrs. Norris gave a meow that apparently meant yes. He sunk to the floor, with a defeated look on his face.

Filch suddenly burst into tears, sobbing out incoherent words. He began rocking back and forth, hands around his knees, his face shining with tears. Sophie leaned on Fred in order to stand upright; she was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face as well.

"Shh!" Fred whispered. "Laugh about it later, alright?"

"Okay," Sophie gasped, wiping tears from her face. "Let's go."

The two crept down the stairs into the dark, cold dungeon where they anticipated they would find the information they were looking for. They stopped in front of a spot in the wall where a door stood, almost unnoticeable. Fred pointed his wand at it and muttered something Sophie couldn't make out. The door opened with a slight creak.

"Recent events," Fred whispered into the darkness.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, glowing words began to appear in the darkness.

_Next Friday (the 13th) there will be a meeting. Follow the butterflies._

Beneath this was a small Dark Mark.

"That must be what the teachers were discussing!" Sophie whispered excitedly. "That's what's going on tonight--it's the Death Eater meeting. It explains everything!"

"What's with the whole 'follow the butterflies' bit?" Fred wondered out loud. Even as he said it, both turned their heads to a cabinet in the corner where a small butterfly sat.

A small note next to it read "take the stairs."


	3. Teddy Bear

-special thanks to ABlackSheep for helping with the love letter! okay...maybe she wrote it all...- 

George and Ella wondered if the castle had been deserted. It was completely quiet and they hadn't seen or heard anyone in the past ten minutes, an incredible feat, especially for Hogwarts.

"What's that?" George whispered. They both peered down the staircase and saw Filch on the floor bawling.

"That was odd," whispered Ella. "But at least now we know there's other people in the castle." George gave her an interesting look she could not decipher.

As they neared the library, they could faintly hear the scratching of a quill on parchment. Peeking in, they saw Percy writing what looked to be a novel. He suddenly stopped writing and proceeded to read aloud what he had written.

_"My dearest Penelope,  
Oh snuckums, I miss you so. It seems the only time we see each other is while passing in the halls. How I wish to gaze into those deep pools of light you call eyes. I am tempted to seize you in the halls and snog you senseless, but we must be good role models for the younger years. So I will hold myself, to no avail. Though if I do not see you soon, my swelling heart is sure to burst. For now, my love, I must be off.  
Your dearest teddy bear,  
Percival Ignatius Weasley"_

Despite his attempts to muffle his laughter, George let an odd squeaky noise escape him, making Percy jump.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Run!" Ella whispered frantically. They tore down random hallways and found themselves near Snape's office. Filch was still bawling, but had relocated himself in what they assumed to be an empty classroom.

Meanwhile, Fred and Sophie had found the second butterfly at the top of the stairs.

Common Room 4, read the note.

"Slytherin," Fred whispered as Sophie opened her mouth to ask. "Let's go."

As they opened the door, they found Ella clinging onto George's arm looking absolutely horrified.

"I thought Snape was coming out of his office!" Ella whispered, her voice dripping with relief.

"Really? Judging by the look on your face and the fact that George's hand is turning blue from no circulation, I never would've guessed…" Fred said sarcastically.

"C'mon, we've got to follow the butterflies. We'll explain later," Sophie added as Ella and George looked at her curiously.

Sophie and Fred started walking in the direction of the Slytherin common room, expecting the others to follow.

"Seriously guys, we don't have all day. Close your mouths and get moving," said Fred when he saw that Ella and George were still standing there with their mouths hanging open.

The four of them filled each other in on what they had found out on their way to the Slytherin common room. The unexpected information about Mrs. Norris got them laughing so hard, however, that they had to duck into a secret passage for a few minutes to collect themselves.

Ella and George had quite a lot to say about the message in Snape's office. "So Snape really is a Death Eater!" cried Ella. "You were right all along Sophie." Sophie had been insisting or the past few years that Snape was a Death Eater, not just a greasy git.

Sophie couldn't help saying "I told you so!" when that comment was made, earning a glare from Ella, and a chuckle from the Weasleys.

Fred laughed. "She sounds just like you, George!" he exclaimed.

They all laughed at that. It seemed like every time they made a conclusion, George disagreed, and he always ended up being right in the end.

"Well," said George seriously, "Snape could very well be a double agent for Dumbledore. I mean, it's obvious he was with You-Know-Who during his heyday, calling him 'the Dark Lord' and everything. But Dumbledore trusts him and Dumbledore's never wrong. Maybe he changed and is acting spy for us."

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," said Fred. "Snape's evil and that's that. But you may be right about the whole double agent thing, only he's spying for You-Know-Who not Dumbledore, the greasy git."

"Well, we won't find out either way if we stay here arguing all night," interrupted Sophie.

"Come on, let's 'follow the butterflies'!"

With that, they all exited the room and headed towards the dungeons in silence, each lost in thought.


	4. Rubber Ducky, You're the One!

"Ok, we're here, now what?" Fred asked.

"Well, I guess we have to find the next butterfly," said Ella, stating the obvious.

They spread out, searching for the next clue.

"I can't find it anywhere!" exclaimed, Sophie, exasperated. They had turned the whole common room upside down searching for the stupid butterfly and hadn't found a thing. Not one thing!

Ella sat on the couch, thinking, head in her hands. She looked up to see Fred holding one of the pillows over his head, about to throw it at the wall.

A sudden light came over Ella's face and she said, "Guys, I think I have an idea."

She got up and took the pillow from Fred's hands. She studied it for a minute and turned it over. There, in the top right corner, was a tiny butterfly, embroidered in silver thread. Across the bottom of the pillow, also embroidered, ran a line of poetry.

As pure as pure, as gold as gold, search for me and you shall be told.

They all stood there for a minute, thinking about what the words embroidered on the pillow.

"So," said George, breaking the silence, "I guess we have to find that snake then. Reckon it's in the common room?"

"I dunno," said Sophie, "but we could start here anyway. It's probably a decoration or something."

And there it was, sitting on the mantle above the fireplace, a golden snake with emerald eyes. It stared at the four friends, as if watching them. Spying.

"I dunno about you guys, but that thing totally creeps me out," said Sophie, shuddering.

"I bet it's a portkey," said Ella in a hushed tone.

"Brilliant, now we have to touch the thing!" said Sophie, in mock disgust. Ella could tell that her twin was really scared, though.

Fred appeared to understand too, and put his arm around Sophie. Sophie felt a blush creep across her face and her stomach did a somersault. "Well I guess it's now or never," she said to cover her embarrassment and stepped toward the fireplace, out of Fred's embrace.

Fred, George, and Ella nodded and they all reached out to touch the snake.

Ella looked around. She was on her back, staring at a cold gray ceiling. Sophie was getting up, and the twins were already on their feet, looking at their surroundings.

It was obviously a child's bedroom, judging by the toys spread across the floor and the bed pushed up against a wall in the corner of the room. There were colorful paintings on the wall and a fire engine red rug on the cold, hard floor. It was obvious that someone had made an effort to make this room more cheerful, but it couldn't seem to hide the coldness, seeping out of its walls. It was like a prison, that someone had tried to make into a home.

"Where are we?" said Ella, sitting up.

"I dunno," replied George, "but there must be something important about this room. Why else would the portkey take us here?"

"Maybe it's a trick," said Fred.

"No," said Sophie, "It's not. Come over here. You've got to see this!"

Sophie was leaning over a shoe, in obviously, trying not to laugh. Fred, George, and Ella looked at each other. Sophie couldn't be serious. A shoe? What would a shoe have to do with anything?? They all thought she had gone mad. Fred, however, was the only one to voice this thought.

"You're got to be kidding!" he said, walking over to her. "A shoe? What would a Death Eater meeting possibly have to do with a shoe? Have you gone mad?"

"No," Sophie said, giggling, "I have not gone mad. Get over here and see for yourself!"

Fred peered into the shoe, inside were a group of wizards and witches in hooded capes and masks. He could faintly hear the rubber ducky song.

"Is it…?" he asked skeptically. He was shaking his head in disbelief. "No way, it can't be… can it??" He looked at Sophie quizzically.

She nodded, she was laughing so hard she couldn't talk, tears streaming down her face.

"Oy!" said Fred. "George! Ella! Come get a load of this!" With that he pulled two Extendable Ears out of his pocket and stuck them near the opening in the shoe.

Rubber ducky! You're the one!

They heard the Death Eaters singing, the music drifting out of the shoe.

You make bathtime lots of fun!

Ella and George bent down, trying to hear.

Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you!

"No," said George, shaking his head. "It couldn't be! No way…"

"Well, it is, so I suggest you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show," said Sophie giggling.

They all started laughing. They couldn't stop! Every time they managed to stifle one giggle, another one came to take its place.

They managed to stop laughing, just in time to hear the end of the song.

Rubber ducky, you're so fine! And I'm lucky that your mine! Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of- Rubber ducky, I'd like a whole pond of- Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you!

Ella, Sophie, Fred, and George missed the next part of the meeting due to the fact that they were overwhelmed with waves of laughter.

When the got a hold of themselves, they each grabbed an ear-piece to listen in on the end of the Death Eaters meeting.

"I would like to inform you all of our next meeting," said a Death Eater with long, blonde hair. "It will take place a fortnight from now, in the graveyard. At this time we will discuss our next attack. The Dark Lord is also planning to be there, so no fooling around."

Another Death Eater stepped up to say, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That will end our meeting today, and I will see you all on the twenty-seventh."

The Death Eaters, all pulled out their wands, ready to leave.

"Guys," said Ella, "we need to get out of here. Look for another butterfly!"

They searched the room frantically, looking everywhere

"Oh my gosh, where is it?!" Sophie shrieked. "If we don't find it soon we'll all be killed!" She ran around the room frantically, pulling at her hair. "WHERE IS THAT STUPID THING?!?!"

"There!" cried George. "On top of the toy box!"

A pink and yellow stuffed animal sat on top of a bright-blue toy box in the corner. It was in the shape of a butterfly and had long, curly antennas.

"We should all grab it at once, in case it's another portkey," said Ella, trying to keep calm. Several of the Death Eaters had already left the circle and apparated back to, well, to wherever they lived, I suppose.

The four of them reached out and grabbed the butterfly, Sophie having finally regained her composure, hoping it really was a portkey.

Sophie sat up. They were back in the Ravenclaw common room. She let out a sigh of relief. That was close. Fred and George were sitting on the couch and Ella was sitting on the floor next to them.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," said Sophie. "And you two had better get back to Gryffindor tower," she added, eyeing Fred and George.

"I guess you're right," said Fred. "This does look kind of suspicious."

The four of them stepped out of the common room, to come face to face with Professor Snape.

"Sneaking around the castle at this hour?" he sneered. "My, my, how suspicious… the Weasleys and the Hammersteins, what a surprise…"

Snape looked as happy as a kid at Christmas, which was oddly creepy. Snape never looked like that.

"Well, let's see here…sneaking around the castle after hours, fully dressed…obviously up to something. Snogging in a secret passage are we? Spying on someone? Brewing a forbidden potion, perhaps?" murmured Snape, thinking aloud.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but Sophie kicked him. Snape, noticed this apparently.

"Oh, guilty, are we?" Snape said with a sneer. "That'll be four weeks of detention for the four of you. Oh, and to make sure this won't happen again: 40 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. And yes, that's 40 points from each of you"  
And with that, Snape walked away, chuckling, leaving Sophie glaring at his retreating back.

"Git," she muttered, clenching her fists.

Fred laughed.

"Many a time I have made that same statement myself," he said, "yet somehow, it never seems to make anything better."

Sophie glowered at him.

George had a dejected look on his face.

"Oh, don't look so glum," he continued, seeing the look on George's face. "At least this time we have these lovely ladies to keep us company!"

Ella blushed.

"Four weeks!" muttered George. "Do you know how much Quidditch we'll miss?! Wood'll kill us!"

With that, George turned around and headed toward the Gryffindor common room, Fred trailing behind.

Ella and Sophie, however, decided to wait a few moments before returning to their dormitory.

"You don't think he'll make us polish his trophies again, do you?" Ella asked regretfully.

"Naw," Sophie replied. "He knows we saw him in his bunny slippers. And the robe…  
and the curlers… and well, he's got to be somewhat decent, or we'll tell the whole school! And well, I really don't think he want us to do that."

From somewhere down the hall, they heard Fred and George yell "NO!" as a screeching chorus of "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" echoed throughout the castle.

They entered their dormitory, giggling. What an interesting night this had turned out to be! 


End file.
